Endless Waves
Endless Waves is a bonus mode that can be fought in each of the 5 areas. The areas you experience later in the game start at a high difficulty. Each wave is slightly harder that the one before it, with bosses comming at waves 10, 25, and 50. Except for the boss waves, every wave has a castle that needs to be destroyed to complete the level. At the beginning, you have 5 initial gems in addition to those you have added in the armory. Hero Castle Streams Boss levels *Level 10: Stream 1-3 + Boss1 *Level 25: Stream 2-4 + Boss2 *Level 50: Stream 3-5 + Boss3 Overview Bosses EndlessSun25.png|Sun Kingdom Wave 25 EndlessFrost25.png|Frostburn Wave 25 EndlessOasis25.png|Desert Oasis Wave 25 EndlessSwamp25.png|Toxic Swamp Wave 25 EndlessMagma10.png|Magma Mountain Wave 10 Sun Kingdom *Level 10: Boss giant tier 3 Knight with 4-6 normal tier 2 knights and 2-3 normal tier 2 dwarfs. Spawn limit: 9 *Level 25: Boss giant tier 5 Knight with 8 normal tier 3 knights. Spawn limit: 9 *Level 50: Boss tier 3 Phoenix with Giant tier 5 Elf and 4 normal tier 3 knights. Spawn limit: 6 Frostburn *Level 10: Giant tier 3 Dwarf (alone) *Level 25: Tier 4 Healer (alone) *Level 50: Boss Tier 3 Phoenix, Giant Tier 3 Dwarf, Giant Tier 3 Elf and 3 Normal Tier 2 Dwarf. Spawn limit: 6. Desert Oasis *Level 10: Boss Giant tier 3 Golem with 2-3 normal tier 1 golems and 4-6 normal tier 2 dwarfs. Spawn limit: 9. *Level 25: Boss Tier 4 Unicorn with 14 Fauns. Spawn limit: 15. *Level 50: Boss Tier 4 Golem with 2 tier 3 Golems. Spawn limit: 3. Toxic Swamp *Level 10: Giant tier 3 Wizard with 4-6 normal tier 1 fairies and 2-3 normal tier 3 healers. Spawn limit: 9. *Level 25: Tier 3 Healer with 5 tier 1 and 5 tier 2 Healers. Spawn limit: 11. *Level 50: Tier 4 Phoenix with 1 giant knight, 3-4 normal tier 3 wizards and 3-4 normal tier 2 healers. Spawn limit: 9. Magma Mountain *Level 10: Tier 2 Phoenix with 6 normal tier 2 knights. Spawn limit: 9. *Level 25: Tier 3 Phoenix. Spawn limit: 9. *Level 50: Tier 4 Phoenix. Spawn limit: 12. Possible bugs and file info *It's unknown if "tierOverride" in the gamefiles means "1+tier" or "tier" because of the overflow of the bugs in the boss levels. Currently we think it's "1+tier". It look like the tierOverride add an number on the previous tier number that is listed. **OverTier option: Last and Tier *Frostburn level 10 the boss level: Normally, some guards should spawn (as written in the gamefiles). Normally, the spawn limited is 9 and 4 normal tier 2 elves and 4 normal tier 2 dwarves should spawn. *Frostburn level 25 the boss level: Normally, some guards should spawn (as written in the gamefiles). Normally, the spawn limited is 12 and 11 fairies should spawn. Also (as written in the gamefiles) the boss is writen to overtier 4. What normaly would mean that the boss is an tier 5 healer instant of tier 4. *Desert level 10 the boss level: As written in the gamefiles the boss is writen to overtier 3. What normaly would mean that the boss is an tier 4 golem instant of tier 3. *Desert level 25 the boss level: As written in the gamefiles the boss is writen to overtier 4. What normaly would mean that the boss is an tier 5 unicorn instant of tier 4. *Desert level 50 the boss level: As written in the gamefiles the boss is writen to overtier 4. What normaly would mean that the boss is an tier 5 Golem instant of tier 4. The 2 guards with him should normaly be tier 4. The reason why it currently like that is probably because tier 5 golem don't exist on this version. There is also something strange with the spawn limied. The limit is 3 when there are listed unicorn guard in the file. So the guards are there but can't be loaded because of the limit. *Swamp level 25 the boss level: As written in the gamefiles the boss is writen to overtier 3. What normaly would mean that the boss is an tier 4 healer instant of tier 3. Also (as written in the gamefiles) the guards are wrong. It normaly would be 5 buffimmune healers instant op 5 tier 1 and 5 tier 2 ones. With an spawn limit of 6. *Swamp level 50 the boss level: As written in the gamefiles the boss is writen to overtier 4. What normaly would mean that the boss is an tier 5 phoenix instant of tier 4. It's really strange why it's not an sky sage on this level. Sources Category:Modes Category:Endless Waves level images